


Gentle Kisses Under Falling Snow

by Morteaforu



Category: Hakuouki, hakuoki demon of the fleeting blossom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I AM SORRY, I am a dork, Left to the Imagination, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Otome - Freeform, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as close to smut I probably will do, but i don't really go into details, hand kissing, let them be happy, not really sure what to rate this as it's not lewd enough for m but i don't think its teen, soft loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteaforu/pseuds/Morteaforu
Summary: Its cold its snowing sounds like a good recipe for a day of cuddlingtakes place sometime after the good ending though I don't really get into what happens in it so kinda spoiler free.





	Gentle Kisses Under Falling Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day! I have had a shitty few days so I needed something extra fluffy to write about so I settled on cuddles with Souji and Chizuru
> 
> haha! I played the psp port of this game like a two or three years ago but I heard they butchered my boy horribly in the new translation of the first game ;w; 
> 
> btw this is probably the closest I will write to smut cause I am a dork who dies a little of embarrassment when I go to far into that stuff.

Chizuru's eyes flitted slightly as she slowly began to wake from their shared nap. It had been snowing for the last two days and they had both found it harder   
and harder to get motivated to slide out of their bed and get the day started. So instead she gently began to thread her fingertips following on his exposed chest   
nuzzling her cheek against him indulging in the warmth that seemed to radiate off his skin. She took her time to appreciate the sound of his thankfully  
even breathing and steady heartbeat. A little more awake she felt a bit mischievous and began to trail a small line of kisses from his chest following up to nip at   
his jawline. Souji chuckled silently at her clumsy ministrations he had been awake for sometime but just wanted to take in Chizuru trying to be sneaky she slowly  
gave a happy little coo as she kissed him lightly and that was simply just to cute for him to ignore. So cracking his eyes open.. Oh so slightly he moved his right   
arm till he had her firmly pined to him in a fierce hug. His chuckle was now a full on laughter as she let out a startled squeak trying to break free from her now  
very awake very smug lover.

"Very bold of you love... Trying to take advantage of your still recovering husband in his sleep like this..." His lip curled into a cat like grin.

"Nn..Nooo I was just um..." 

He didn't give her time to think as he pressed his lips to hers. One kiss turned to two. Then three before she lost count. Taking a break to breath he brought his  
other hand up to cup her face gentle tracing the outline of her jaw with his thumb. His eyes half lidded still with a bit of leftover sleepiness but full of love.  
Which she returned in kind scooting closer up to his face cradling his face with her own hand before kissing him back sweetly. Their make out session went on for   
what seemed like hours before Souji shifted so they broke apart earning a whine from Chizuru. He moved so he was sitting up with her half on his lap. 

"Hmmm~.. I was thinking of getting myself out of bed but since my cute little wife seems so eager..I guess we didn't spare enough last night..huh?"

Chizuru's face flushed a deep red making him let out another chuckle as he leaned in closer to her ear.

"I suppose since you seem so full of energy this morning I could go for round two~" He bite her ear tenderly she let out a soft moan that she tried to hold back.

Usually this would have caused her to melt into his embrace but she didn't feel like giving into him today. She gave him a soft smack on the arm managing to squirm  
her way out and under his arm out of his hold. Mindful of his reach she pulled herself quickly off their futon standing up with a sway she quickly and marched  
purposefully toward their bedroom door. She paused to look him in the eye still slightly flushed.

"If you have energy for that I guess that means you have energy to get up and help me get the day started."

He gave her sad puppy eyes holding his open arms toward her trying to invite her back to bed but she just walked out of the room before her resolve left her. He   
floped onto his back he decided he would stay in bed as long as he wanted... But now that he was wide awake he found it hard to fall back asleep so instead he settled  
for a bit of lazily stretching and pouting to himself. 

("Chizuru could be such a tease sometimes") Then a wicked thought hit him and wild smile worked its way up his face and he stood not even pausing walked in the off  
in the direction she had gone.

She was just putting the finishing touches on their breakfast when he sauntered into the kitchen wrapping his arms around her and giving her a small kiss on the   
back of her neck. She unconsciously leaned into his touch but continued flipping a fish she had been grilling.

"Chi-zu-ru after breakfast why don't we take a bath together?"

She almost dropped her chopsticks in surprise catching them barely in time. Even with everything they had done Chizuru was still very shy about doing any sort of  
bedroom activities in the day. But considering how forward she had been this morning he hoped she would take the bait. She blinked and despite herself she gave a   
small nod before re-diverting herself to cooking. Souji chuckled giving her one last small innocent peck on the cheek before seating himself at the dining room table.   
When breakfast was finished Souji wolfed his down his eyes hungrily on his wife the whole time. She fidgeted her eyes not able to meet his as she slowly worked her   
way through her portion. When she was about halfway done Souji stood collecting his plates leaving them by the sink to be washed later he dressed himself in his  
winter gear before coming back to stand in the the dining room doorway. 

"I'm going to get the fire started for the bath.... When your finished eating wait for me in the tub." He gave her a wink and walked briskly out. Chizuru   
numbly realized that this was one of the first times Souji has ever voluntarily ventured outside this early in the morning. It took her sometime to finish her meal  
the butterflies in her stomach made eating a bit difficult but with one last mouth full of rice was done. She collected her dishes setting them next to her husbands  
and made her wobbling way toward the bathroom. 

Undressing slowly and pinning up her hair she stetted into the water sinking herself into the soothing warmth. She could hear Souji outside from the window humming   
as he added more logs to the fire to make sure the heat would last.

("How did he get the temperature so perfect when he's outside stocking the fire?") She closed her eyes and despite her nerves she felt herself relax. She almost   
nodded off when she heard the rolling of the bathroom door and the quite sounds of fabric hitting the floor. She turned her head away as Souji took his time   
stepping into the water on the opposite side of the tub snickering to himself as he sunk in. She was now hyper aware of his movements but was still having trouble  
meeting his eyes. He simply laughed pulling her hand from the water he gave her knuckles a few light kisses guiding her to intertwine their fingers. A smile works  
its why to the surface and she finds her self gently guided to lean her back against his chest. They stay like that just soaking letting their muscles relax and   
their body slowly meld and slot together just enjoying the feeling of their skin touching. Souji slowly began to massage and kiss her neck and shoulders planting a   
particularity hard kiss on an old scar. Chizuru when she realized where he had just kiss in turn carefully maneuvered her body so she was facing him and gently she  
pulled his hand to her mouth kissing his matching scar soothingly. At last their eyes locked onto each other. 

"Are you okay?... Did you need blood?"

"No... Its just.. Can we stay like this for a bit longer." His eyes looked strangely vulnerable.

She smiled softly at him placing another kiss on his scar laying her head against his chest. He nuzzled her scar with his nose trailing lazy kisses up and down   
her shoulder. He broke the silence after some time tilting her head to give her a very heated kiss.

"So... Up for another sparing session?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling or format issues, it's not really my strong suit... but I hope that you liked it. ;w;


End file.
